


puzzle pieces

by toujours_nigel



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lying low at Lupin's</p>
            </blockquote>





	puzzle pieces

It is curiously difficult, living with Sirius, and that in unexpected ways. You are not sure how right you were to expect anything different, but you'd thought, in the days between the arrival of Dumbledore's missive and the scratch of claws at your door, that he would be some strange mixture of Sirius at his most exuberant and most angry. You had braced yourself for tantrums, and even for the possibility--the near-certainty--of smashed crockery and damaged furniture.

This is much worse, in its own way, though it is certainly easier on your shabby house--this quiet, graceful man who walks as though to attract attention is to attract punishment, eats as though he cannot be sure of the presence of food, and looks at you like he fears you will dissolve into mist and nightmare. It is tempting, the thought of shouting at him, of grabbing him by wrist and nape of neck and dragging him into an embrace, of forcing him back into life with violence and love. But you are afraid he will flinch if you caress him and bear it if you assault him, and you are not sure which would hurt worse, save that it does not matter, because both would break your heart, and his fragile trust in you. You do not find it in yourself, however, to pretend to sleep when he comes to your bed one moonless night, and strokes a careful hand through your greying hair, as though to ascertain you are real.

Nothing changes, in the morning.


End file.
